


The Line is Ending

by LilyCissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Civil War, Theatre-style, civil war spoilers, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers Civil War] After defeating Tony Stark and letting go of his shield, Steve Rogers went to free his other friends. With Sam and Bucky, he went to Wakanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ACT ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is written like a theatre play, and maybe it doesn't respect all the english-speaking codes of playwriting. I'm French, so please remember that English isn't my mothertongue.
> 
> I hope to finish it quickly, and I hope you'll enjoy it.

  
CHARACTERS :  
STEVE ROGERS - CAPTAIN AMERICA  
JAMES BUCKY BARNES - THE WINTER SOLDIER  
SAM WILSON - FALCON

  
ACT 1 SCENE 1

  
_The stage is in the shadows, and only Sam is visible, standing up in front of a closed curtain._

SAM  
You know, it always ends like this. He's so damn loyal that everybody thinks people are equally being loyal to him. They're not mistaken. There's something about him I just can't explain, something that make people want to follow him, even if his choices are questionable. Hell, it lead me in a super villain prison floating somewhere beyond the ocean, like I was some common criminal. Or, should I say, uncommon. I'm not that uncommon, though. I might be an Avenger, but I lack the super part. I just benefits from Stark industries, and now, well... Things will be different, I guess.

  
_A voice can be heard : "Welcome to Wakanda"._

  
SAM  
And here we are. It's not that I miss home but... There's something off about that little detour.

  
ACT 1 SCENE 2  
_The curtain opens, revealing only stairs, sided-viewed. Sam exits the stage as Steve and Bucky enter, standing on the top of the stairs._

  
STEVE  
So here we are.

  
BUCKY  
(stays silent)

  
STEVE  
Are you ok ?

  
BUCKY  
(stays silent)

  
STEVE  
I'd say this means yes.

  
_They step down the stairs._

  
BUCKY  
I still don't understand why you're doing all this.

  
STEVE  
I know you don't.

  
BUCKY  
I'm not worth it.

  
STEVE  
Everybody's worth something, Bucky. You're my friend, remember?

  
BUCKY  
Yeah, you keep saying that.

  
STEVE  
Because you keep saying you're not worth saving! We're going around in circles.

  
_They stare at each other for some time._

  
STEVE  
I'm... I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you.

  
BUCKY  
It's not. It's hell. I've been living in hell since they found me. You're just upkeeping it.

  
STEVE  
I'm trying to make things better.

  
BUCKY  
Then you failed.

  
_Bucky exits the stage._

  
ACT 1 SCENE 3

  
STEVE  
And... It's always like this. I don't know how to fix him, I don't know if it's even possible. I guess he's right. I don't have any idea what he's been through, I can just imagine, not that it matters in the end. I don't want to lose him, but now that I'm thinking about it, I fear that I don't have a choice. How can doing the right thing feel so wrong?

  
_Steve exits the stage._

  
ACT 1 SCENE 4

  
_Bucky enters._

  
BUCKY  
Damn, he just left.

  
_Bucky paces around._

  
BUCKY  
I know what it looks like. You can say it. Ungrateful. Annoying. Whiny. Say it, and by making me wrong, you'll make me right. Few people deserve a friend like Steve. Tony Stark is one of them. Steve just didn't realize all that he threw away for me. And he didn't realize how bad I'm... broken.

 


	2. ACT TWO

ACT 2 SCENE 1  
_A sofa is placed in the middle of the stage. Sam enters and sits. Steve enters just after._

  
SAM  
So, have you any news of Stark or the others?  
STEVE  
Not really. No more than anybody else, I guess. The Avengers can do well without me.  
SAM  
(laughing) We both know that's not quite true. And that you don't really agree.  
STEVE  
(smiling) It's not like I have a choice.  
SAM  
Still.  
STEVE  
I'm not dead, and I'm not Hydra. Could be worse.  
SAM  
Yeah, but we're isolated. We're perfect targets, from both sides now. And we don't have Stark's tech to back us up.  
STEVE  
True, but Wakanda's tech not bad either. We could have a solid HQ here, if his Highness let us.  
SAM  
The one who tried so hard to kill your little Bucky? I don't trust him.  
STEVE  
People can change their mind.  
SAM  
You didn't.  
STEVE  
About what?  
SAM  
This. The war amongst the Avengers. Bucky must have weight a lot in your decisions, but still, you never backed down.  
STEVE  
I won't be some politician puppet. I'm done with it. I'm making my own decisions, and I'm not taking orders blindly.  
SAM  
Yeah, but what if you're wrong? What if you make bad decisions? Who's going to stop you then?  
STEVE  
My friends. That's why I'm never alone.  
SAM  
Please, we're more following than anything, but... Thanks. Anyway, I don't think I can physically stop you from doing anything. I mean, Tony tried.  
STEVE  
Tony was wrong.  
SAM  
So you say. And here's the problem. You believe you're right, but if people try to say the opposite, you break their skull. So, what do we do?  
STEVE  
(stays silent)  
SAM  
Don't get me wrong, I still agree with you about politicians and judging people with stinking double standards but I don't think for one minute that you're entirely on the good side.  
STEVE  
I never said I was.  
SAM  
You thought about it. Maybe you ought to think a bit more.  
(sighing)  
I'm gonna check that Wakanda tech you're talking about. See if his Highness would be of any help. See ya.

  
_Sam exits the stage, leaving Steve alone._

  
ACT 2 SCENE 2

  
STEVE  
I never said I never make mistakes, I just... trying to justify myself.  
(sighing)  
His phone is ringing. A voice speaks.  
ANT-MAN  
Hi guys, I hope I'm making no mistake by sending you this message. Clint told me it was ok, the line is secure and all this shit, so I guess there's nothing to fear. At least, nothing more than usual. People here are a bit edgy after what happened. You know Stark's gotta pay for the wreck in Germany, so I guess he's not in a good mood. Obviously I don't know for sure, since I'm not on his party list anymore. But still. I figure that super oceanic jail won't be temporary too. It could be handy anyway, the only question is who's gonna have the power to send people there. You'd think it's easy for me to know anything but the security has been reinforced and even an ant couldn't enter unnoticed, pun intended. I'll do my best tho. I'll come back later with more intel. Just stay wherever you are and don't do anything stupid. We need to go low profile for a bit. Oh my god, am I really saying that? Whatever, see ya.

  
_The message ends. Steve remains silent for a moment._

ACT 2 SCENE 3

  
_Bucky enters, but Steve doesn't notice._

  
STEVE  
Yeah. Maybe I was being selfish.  
BUCKY  
(coming up from behind)  
STEVE  
Putting my freedom over other people's lives... No surprise I'm being asked for justifications. And I mean, I could. Justify myself isn't really a problem, it isn't the problem, in fact. But to whom? To unreliable people that I don't trust? No, I don't think so. I won't be a part of a system that I would fight if only I wouldn't be in it. I won't let good people being restrained or detained and denied their basic rights just because they're not like other people. They're not common. What kind of thing is that?  
BUCKY  
You know I'm not normal, Steve.  
STEVE  
(surprised)  
How... What... Did you hear?  
BUCKY  
Yes.  
STEVE  
Everything!? I was just talking to myself, thinking...  
BUCKY  
(smiling lightly)  
It's ok. I didn't hear everything.  
STEVE  
Oh.  
BUCKY  
Only the best parts.  
STEVE  
Damn.  
BUCKY  
(sitting with Steve)  
You know I can't be judged by a common court. What I've done, it's... I'm a freak, Steve. Whether you like it or not.  
STEVE  
Then I'm a freak too. The only difference between us is that I'm nobody's puppet. For now.  
BUCKY  
Yeah, and I respect that. But Tony was your friend too.  
STEVE  
I know. I just...  
BUCKY  
Am I really more important than him?  
STEVE  
Of course! You're...  
BUCKY  
...a friend? Stop lying to yourself, Steve.  
STEVE  
What are you trying to say?  
BUCKY  
Nevermind. If you're not ready to see and admit what everybody else has already guessed, it's not my problem. You should talk, and not only to yourself.  
STEVE  
Stop talking with riddles, for fuck's sake!  
BUCKY  
Language.  
(smiling)  
I must see something with the King. You know what I'm talking about.  
STEVE  
I don't want to think about it.  
BUCKY  
You should, because it's happening.

  
_Bucky exits the stage._


	3. ACT THREE

ACT 3 SCENE 1

  
_Stairs are on the stage, side-viewed. Bucky stands on the top of it. Sam enters and sees him._

  
SAM  
Where were you?  
BUCKY  
Why do you even ask?  
SAM  
Steve is looking everywhere for you.  
BUCKY  
Why?  
SAM  
He didn't tell me. He was upset.  
BUCKY  
Fine. Tell him it's all decided anyway. He doesn't have anything to say about that.  
SAM  
What are you talking about?

  
_Bucky steps down the stairs._

  
BUCKY  
I... I can't tell you.  
SAM  
Yeah, great, as if anybody told me anything anyway.  
BUCKY  
It's for your safety.  
SAM  
(sighing)  
Okay. Steve is coming.

  
ACT 3 SCENE 2

  
_Steve enters._

  
STEVE  
Bucky! Where have you been?  
BUCKY  
(coming down the stairs)  
I was with the King.  
STEVE  
Why? Is there a problem?  
BUCKY  
No. Only me.  
SAM  
What?  
BUCKY  
Everybody knows I'm being the problem here. I just found a solution.  
STEVE  
What... What did you do!?  
BUCKY  
Could we talk in private?

  
_Both Steve and Bucky stare at Sam._

  
SAM  
Okay, okay.

  
_Sam exits._

  
ACT 3 SCENE 3

  
BUCKY  
(standing next to Steve)  
I may have figured out something.  
STEVE  
Just tell me.  
BUCKY  
I'm dangerous.  
STEVE  
So are we.  
BUCKY  
Please don't interrupt me. It's not like you or Sam : with a few words, anybody can take control over me. I'm a living machine, more than Tony will ever be. They made me, forged me into a perfect puppet. Even if the puppeteers are gone, the strings are still there, in my head.  
STEVE  
What are you planning to do...?  
BUCKY  
Putting me aside. As long as I'm that simple to control, I need to be away from you.  
STEVE  
You're just going to stay here... And wait?  
BUCKY  
Basically, yes. Wakanda's got cryo tech, something they stole from Hydra a long time ago. They perfected it.  
STEVE  
No... No I won't allow it.  
BUCKY  
I'm not asking for your permission, Steve. All is already arranged.  
STEVE  
Bucky! You can't do that, you can't just... I don't want to...  
BUCKY  
You don't want what? To lose me? You already did.  
STEVE  
Twice. I was hoping it won't become a habit.  
BUCKY  
I'm not the Bucky you knew, I'm...  
STEVE  
We'll fix you!  
BUCKY  
What if you can't? I'm sick and tired to have to kill, to fight people I love...  
STEVE  
Bucky...  
BUCKY  
Let me rest. At least do me that favor.  
STEVE  
I... I'll miss you.  
BUCKY  
I know you do. You never told me, though.  
STEVE  
Never told you what?  
BUCKY  
Not that it needed words anyway...  
STEVE  
Wha...?  
BUCKY  
I guess you'll never figure it out. Even Sam knows. He loves you too, you know?  
STEVE  
Please, Bucky...  
BUCKY  
I know these eyes. I've seen them so many times. You're wondering why I'm telling you all this, yet you perfectly know why, somewhere deep down. We outlived our lives, but someday we'll have to die. Everything has an end, and it's ok. It's not the end that's frustrating, it's all the things you don't say and you don't do, for whatever reason you call good. There's no good reason for me not to say 'I love you'. I've got nothing to lose anymore, and I'd have lost so much more if it weren't for you. I owe you my life and my sanity. I owe you this world, Steve, in spite of all your bad decisions. I needed to tell you, because I'm almost sure I won't be able to do it later. There's no later for me, not if it implies you. When I'll be stepping in there, it could be the last time I see you. So, I have to say it, for all these times I waited for you to say it first.  
STEVE  
Buc...  
BUCKY  
I love you.

  
_They kiss._


	4. ACT FOUR

ACT 4 SCENE 1

  
_Sam is standing alone on an empty stage, in front of a closed curtain._

  
SAM  
I just can't believe it. Did they just...? Nah. I must be hallucinating. It's not like Steve didn't already have a girlfriend anyway... Really, if he was... gay, why wouldn't he hit on me then? Well, maybe I'm not his type or... What the hell am I thinking? It's not like it's important, ok? So why do I feel so... upset about it? Fuck.

  
_Sam paces around nervously._

  
SAM  
I just don't understand. Maybe he's stuck in the forties? That's why he's dancing the waltz with Bucky, maybe?

  
_'It's been a long, long time' is playing._

  
SAM  
Well, sorry Steve if I can't dance at all. Sorry if I wasn't born in the twenties. Sorry not to be part of your life. Not enough.

  
ACT 4 SCENE 2

  
_Curtain opens on Steve and Bucky dancing. The song is still playing._

  
STEVE  
Hey Sam! Wanna dance?  
SAM  
I can't.  
STEVE  
Yes you do, come here! No offense Bucky?  
BUCKY  
None taken.

  
_Bucky steps back and watch Steve and Sam trying to dance._

  
STEVE  
No, that foot here... yes and one two three one two three...  
SAM  
Oh my, I'll never make it, please! Ask me anything but dance.  
BUCKY  
I saw you dance. Don't know the name though...  
SAM  
Trap dance isn't waltz, I can't do that.  
STEVE  
You'll have to learn then! I could be your personal teacher. It's not like we have a lot to do...  
SAM  
Low profile huh?  
STEVE  
Yes.

  
_The song stops._

  
BUCKY  
Thank you for the dance, Steve. And... For the rest.  
STEVE  
You're welcome.

  
_Steve and Bucky look at each other for some time._

  
SAM  
Oh I don't want to hear that!  
STEVE  
What?  
SAM  
You two making out.  
STEVE  
Are you jealous?  
BUCKY  
(smiling)  
Of course he is!  
SAM  
I'm not!  
BUCKY  
I know I'm hot but...  
STEVE  
(laughing)  
Maybe he's jealous of you.  
BUCKY  
Of me? Really?  
SAM  
I'm not jealous ok!? You can just dance and leave me alone!

  
_Steve's phone is ringing._

  
STEVE  
Oh, excuse me.

  
_He leaves the stage._

  
ACT 4 SCENE 3

  
BUCKY  
We're joking, but he's really fond of you.  
SAM  
...What?  
BUCKY  
I mean that you were there when I wasn't. I should be jealous, not you.  
SAM  
Damn.  
BUCKY  
What?  
SAM  
I begin to understand why he loves you so much. I'm just wondering about his girlfriend. He surely didn't forget about her. Not his type.  
BUCKY  
Clearly not. But he got... we got complicated lives. I think he's just not ready to accept everything. That's why you must feel like the third wheel here.  
SAM  
You're damn right.  
BUCKY  
Yet when I'm... Steve will need you.  
SAM  
I know, he can't do shit when I'm not around. I guess that's what best pals means. Not that I'm really his best pal, mark my words, but...  
BUCKY  
Maybe he won't only need you as a friend. I don't know. I'm not into his head. Hell, I struggle just to be in my own.  
SAM  
Hmm... Well. Thank you. I'll take good care of him.  
BUCKY  
I hope so.


	5. ACT FIVE

ACT 5 SCENE 1

  
_The stairs are back. Bucky and Steve are standing at the bottom of it._

  
STEVE  
Are you sure?  
BUCKY  
Yes.  
STEVE  
Well... I feel kind of stupid.  
BUCKY  
Why?  
STEVE  
For not doing things earlier. For letting you suffer.  
BUCKY  
You told me, you did your best, to make things better.  
STEVE  
Sometimes, the best isn't enough.  
BUCKY  
We'll see.  
STEVE  
I just regret it was just one dance.  
BUCKY  
It was fun though.  
STEVE  
Too short.  
BUCKY  
We lived too long, that's why. Dance with Sam, teach him.  
STEVE  
If I can.  
BUCKY  
For me...?

  
_They smile._

  
BUCKY  
Where is he?  
STEVE  
An emergency. Our tiny dude got caught, and Clint asked for Falcon.  
BUCKY  
I see. So...  
STEVE  
Yeah. He didn't have a chance to say goodbye.  
BUCKY  
Lucky him. He shouldn't know about it anyway.  
STEVE  
You're right, that's probably better.  
BUCKY  
Well Steve...  
STEVE  
I hate goodbyes.  
BUCKY  
I know.

 

_The sound of a door opening echoes._

  
BUCKY  
It's time.

  
_They go up the stairs._

  
ACT 5 SCENE 2

  
_After some time, Steve goes down alone. He looks around, then exits the stage. 'Comeback' begins playing, and Wakanda is shown, along with the Black Panther statue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is a little bit abrupt, but I didn't have anything else to say, so... Oh, maybe just : "I'm gonna make a comeback, I'm gonna dig six feet up tonight !' Yes because why put aside a character like Bucky if it's not to bring him back again? :') I bet we didn't see the last of him yet.
> 
> I love you all for reading this fanfiction ! See you soon :3


End file.
